Motocross
by gleefanatic53
Summary: Brittany's a rider and San's her sponsor.  What else need there be, Brittana all the way
1. Girl on the Track

Brittany's POV

I was sitting on my tailgate wrapping my wrist tightly. My best friend kept looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Rach I'm fine I promise" She sighed but nodded. I looked out over the dusty track as a couple of riders did a few more laps. Sitting in my black motocross pants and black tank I could feel the heat and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck. I pulled it up into a bun as a rider came to a stop in front of my truck. The helmet covered the face and muffled the voice but they sat comfortably and seemed sure of themselves on their bike though I'd never seen them before.

"Nasty sprain" they said before kicking their bike into gear and riding off.

"Do you know who that was?" Rachel asked me; at a loss for words I simply shook my head.

Locking my trailer I climb into the cab of my truck Rachel sliding in next to me before heading to the hotel to shower and change. It's a nice hotel my sponsors at least gave me that and there's this nice party for the riders down stairs tonight. We shower and get ready as Rachel contemplates which dress to wear. She looks stunning in anything but that doesn't stop her from fussing for over an hour. I settle for a light blue halter dress tight to the waist and then loose down my thighs. I looked hot and I knew it. I was inwardly congratulating myself when Rachel smirked over at me.

"What bitch"

"You are going to break so many hearts tonight"

"Well if they didn't all have dicks then…"

Rachel just laughed the best part about have a best friend who is also gay. I scoff when I take a look at what Rachel has on.

"What?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be breaking hearts have you seen your self?"

She smiles picks up the black clutch that goes with her black dress and stands by the door waiting for me to put my heels on.

We head down to the ballroom to find a mix of people. They said it was a formal event but most of the guys were still in just jeans most had managed at least to put a dress shirt on but I saw a couple in just polo shirts. I saw a couple of heads turn and glances up and down both mine and Rachel's body some sneered at me for being out of place. I rolled my eyes at all the looks looped my arm through Rachel's and headed off to the open bar.

We were minding our own business when Rachel gasped next to me.

"What?"  
>"Her" was all she said. I looked over my shoulder to see who she was looking at and smiled my friend was smitten and the girl and she was coming our way.<p>

"Hello, I don't believe we're met before I'm your sponsor"

I smiled warmly, "So nice to finally meet you, I'm Brittany"  
>"I know who you are, I'm Quinn" She said to me but she was looking at Rachel.<p>

"This is my best friend Rachel" I said patting Rachel on the shoulder.

My usually over talkative best friend sat there saying nothing. I nudged her again but still got nothing for it.

"Well hi best friend I'm Quinn"

"Y..Y..yeah hi.i.i I'm nice to umm… meet you"

I saw Quinn smirk and Rachel blush furiously.

"Well it was nice meeting you two"

"Yeah weird but nice" I said

"Weird how so?"

"Just talking to you on the phone this isn't what I was expecting I guess"

She smirked, "Yeah I haven't talked to you it's been sorta my business partner"

I quirked an eyebrow but she had already turned away. I turned to Rachel and started laughing.

"Shut up okay" I smirked but nodded.

We sat for another couple of minutes just taking in the scene around us. I took at look across the room and that's when I saw her. She looked a couple inches shorter than me but compensated with black stilettos. She had black slacks on and a blood red blouse on with the top buttons undone her long dark hair was lose slightly wavy and oh so sexy. She gathered it up and pulled it over her left shoulder and I think I would have fallen if I had been standing. As if sensing eyes on her she turned to look and our eyes caught for a moment. She smiled turned back to the man she was talking to then headed our way. I could hear Rachel snickering next to me I shot her a glare before turning my eyes back to the woman making a slow approach to us.

"Hi, you a rider?"

I nodded not trusting my voice. Before anything more could be said Quinn came back up.

"San there you are I've been looking every where for you"

"Well you found me" The woman said turning to glance at Quinn before looking back at me.

"Well I'm Santana and you are…?"

"Brittany, Brittany Peirce"

She smiled warmly grabbed Quinn's hand and joined us at the bar. There was silence after we ordered our drinks none of us knowing how to break it.

Rachel finally did, "Well this has been lovely but you" pointing at me, "Have a race tomorrow and since your sponsor is sitting right here we should probably make sure they know you take your job seriously"

I nodded took another sip of my drink and stood. Both woman next to us stood as well Quinn stretching out her hand, "It was lovely meeting you both" she shook both our hands and left. Rachel turned to leave as well mumbling something.

"It was very nice to meet you" I said shyly looking at my shoes. Her hand clasped mine and pulled me forward slightly, "The pleasure is all mine" She whispered in my ear and then like that she was gone.

I was stunned with the encounter to say the least and I fell into bed with out a word to Rachel.

I woke with a start the next morning a good three hours before I needed to be up but I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep even if I wanted to. I rolled out of bed left a note for Rachel and made my way to the track. It was empty or so I thought and I got my bike ready testing my wrist before straddling my bike and pulling my helmet over my head. I had just kicked my bike into gear when another ride went by me. I recognized the bike and the uniform of the person who talked to me yesterday and I set off after them determined to figure out who they were.

We had gone 4 laps by the time they finally stopped and I pulled up next to them resting my forearms on my handlebars.

"You're good"

They laughed and it sounded amazing even with the helmet on.

"You're not too bad your self"

I smiled taking my helmet off.

They turned away before loosening the strap on their helmet and I held my breath in anticipation. My heart nearly stopped when a curtain of long black silky hair tumbled out.

"Hey Brittany" Santana smiled and I almost fell of my bike.

"You… you ride"

She laughed again this time with out a muffle from the helmet, "Not professionally that's what I sponsor people to do but I like to ride"

"You're a sponsor?"

"I'm not just any sponsor, I'm you're sponsor"

I'm sure I looked ridiculous with shock and she chuckled again.

"Your voice is even prettier in person"

I clasped my hand over my mouth at my own lack of mental filter.

"Thank you, you're a lot prettier in person"

I just died she thinks I'm pretty my life is complete.

I knew my cheeks were red but I hoped that it was covered from the exertion of riding. As a smirk played at her lips though, I knew I was mistaken. She continued to just look at me and I was becoming self-conscious in my uniform I knew I didn't look that great sweaty and dirty and not using any of my curves to my advantage.

"So… how long have you been riding?"

"Years I like to do it for fun it's a stress relief for me after work and I never wanted to do anything with it professionally but I wanted to be a part of it you know?"

I nodded though I wasn't really sure I understood I mean motocross was my life it had always had been I mean there was dance but that was more like a hobby. She smiled warmly at me,

"You wanna go for a couple more laps?"

I grinned and pulled on my helmet. She followed and we started round the track. We were going for the third when it happened. I guess I'm lucky really that she was looking out for me but I still wish it had been me.

Around the second turn I became aware of another bike on the track and didn't think anything about it. I was closing in on Santana. I was just about to pass her when suddenly she slammed on her brake and there was a grotesque grinding and clashing sound as bike hit bike. I skidded to a stop and suddenly there were twenty people on the track. Pulling the mess apart there were two people a guy I didn't really know but I knew he raced and had always been hard on me and San lying there motionless. Her visor was cracked and I could see blood that I didn't know where it was from.

Suddenly to guy was up screaming about how San had gotten in his way that I didn't deserve to be on the track but I didn't care because San was still just lying there and still hadn't moved.

I dropped my bike to the ground, pulled my helmet off and sprinted over to her. I wanted to hold her but a medic told me not to move her she might have hurt her back or neck.

I sat on the dirt and cried.

Santana's POV

I had seen him coming right for her. I knew him not personally but I knew of him. Kyle I think his name was. Guy who really hated how good Britt was.

I wasn't really sure what happened after that it's a little fuzzy. I knew I'd hit the ground hard but nothing else came until.

I frowned who would be crying? There were other noises too, talking and shouting but the crying caught my attention. I struggled to get my eyes open but it was bright and they closed voluntarily. The crying stopped and there was a person now saying my name.

"San, oh my god, San please, please open your eyes"

"Bright" I mumbled.

Suddenly a shadow covered my face and I cracked my eye open.

"Hi" She smiled through her tears

"Hi" I tried looking around but my head was strapped down, "What happened?"

"You tried to be a god damn hero again" I flinched at the tone but that hurt more so I stayed still and took the verbal lashing.

"God damn it San I swear you try to kill yourself every week mom and dad are going to kill you"

Quinn walked up next to the backboard I was strapped to and while she had been giving me a verbal lashing I saw her eyes were red.

"They wouldn't kill me dad loves me too much for that"

She huffed then glanced at my hand, which was clasped firmly in Brittany's. I smiled and squeezed enjoying the blush that followed and when she tried to pull away I held on tighter. Her smiled grew at the action. I felt my self being lifted slowly into the ambulance but Britt kept her hand firmly clasped in mine. With out hesitation she climbed in next to me stroking my hair with her free hand. It was a simple ride compared to some of the ones I'd been on no rushing to make sure I would go into a coma or getting blood into me.

"You almost look at home here" Britt said pushing my hair off my face.

I smirked, "Yeah I was the daredevil child"

She smiled but it was whipped away quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really I just… I just got so freaked out… and it should be me and…"

She had started crying again at some point and I gripped her hand tighter to get her attention.

"Britt I don't have to race tomorrow but you do I was happy to take the hit for you, plus you're too pretty to be in a hospital gown"

She laughed, "I'm sure you'll make the gown look fabulous"

We had reached the hospital by then and my dad met us at the entrance with a stern look trying to be over powered by a smile.

"San"

"Yes daddy?"

He sighed running his hand through his hair before giving my free hand a squeeze.

"Mom is pissed" Quinn announced as she came through the door followed by my mother

"Oh my god" I heard Britt breath next to me but my mom didn't even giver her a second look as she came storming over to me and my dad.

"Are you trying to kill yourself" I saw Britt smirk and I tried to hold mine is as well my mother and Quinn were two peas in a pod when it came to some of my extracurricular activities.

I sighed, "Mom this wasn't even as bad as the time I went cliff diving I'm fine just a little beat up"

"Don't bring up the time you went cliff diving we actually thought you died that time"

"Exactly this time I'm still fully functioning"

"God San" the anger was gone from her voice and I could see her start to break.

"I'm sorry mom"

"You are twenty-three I should don't have to worry so much anymore"

"Mom I can take care of myself okay, I'll be fine"

She planted a kiss to my forehead sighing as she did so.

"Baby girl you need to be more carful what even happened?"

"That was my fault" Britt spoke up

My mom turned to look at me then at her, "And you are?"

"I'm Brittany San's my sponsor and we were out doing a couple laps when a guy that isn't to fond of me tried to shove me off and San got in the way"

I could see my mom's face changing as Britt talked and I could feel the blush creeping up on my face my mom turned to look at me a smirk clearly playing on her lips.

She leaned down to my ear, "Like father like daughter"

My face turned even redder at the comment.

"Well Brittany it's nice to meet you I've heard so much about you"

That was the end of the conversation for me as the pain meds they put me on finally kicked in and I was taken to a room to have the damage checked out.


	2. My Decision

Brittany's POV

I sat waiting for a little while with Quinn, nervously tapping my foot.

"You don't have to be nervous"

I tried to smile I think it came off as a grimace.

She laughed, "She just a person"

"She's Holly Holiday one of the best country singers ever"

Quinn laughed again, "Well I wont argue there but she still is just a person and speaking of she's coming this way"

"Hello Brittany, hot stuff"

"Hey mom" Quinn said getting up to give her a hug.

"Hi" I managed to squeak out

Holly smirked, "So you are the rider my girls are so interested in"

I shrugged unsure of how to respond to that.

"You do talk right"

"She's just a little socked I think mom"

I smiled gratefully at Quinn but managed to find my voice, "Yeah I actually only met them last night and I didn't really have a chance to talk to San…tana"

I blushed at my own fumble with her name and both blonds smirked.

"BRITTANY"

I turned in panic at my name only to see it was Rachel and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down nothing happened I'm fine"

"Thank god I was so worried"

I smiled and gave her a hug glancing over her head I saw Quinn's eyes travel the length of Rachel's body then come back up. She blushed furiously seeing she had been caught which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

I gave her a smirk before letting go of Rachel, "I'm gonna grab some coffee or tea any one want anything?"

"I'll go with you", Holly said

We walked in relative silence to the elevator until she finally broke it, "My daughter likes you"

"Oh" wow smooth Peirce lets sound as dumb as possible.

"You don't need to be nervous I'm not going to do anything to you"

I smiled, "I just… I like her too"

She nodded seemed to like my answer.

"I really didn't mean for her to get hurt though honest I would have taken the hit"

She smiled again, "I'm sure but San would never have let you, she's like that always doing more than she needs to and always being stupid"

I shrugged unsure what to say.

"She needs to grow up she can't keep doing these things I worry all the time, one of these times one of those stunts is actually going to kill her"

"How many times has she been in the hospital?"

"More than I can count and she's broken so may bones I'm not sure there are any left that she hasn't"

"Doing what?"

"Surfing, wakeboarding, skiing, snowboarding, cliff diving, I don't even know what else right now, she's fallen from horses" She sighed, suddenly looking much older.

"Sorry I don't mean to throw this on you just I want her to be safe and I just feel like she never will be…god I hate…"

She didn't finish the thought but I could tell there was more to what she was talking about.

By the time we got down to the cafeteria we had moved on to lighter topics and I managed to keep the conversation going. I got hot chocolate and she picked up coffee for herself and Quinn and I grabbed a tea for Rachel.

Back in the waiting area I heard Rachel laughing and we turned the corner to find both Rachel and Quinn doubled over in hysterics. Holly smiled next to me and joined them. I dropped Rachel's tea off then went in search of Santana's room.

I glanced in the window when I found it. A bandage covered the cut on her forehead, and she looked peaceful lying there with out a care in the world. I couldn't help the smile that played at my lips while watching her. I slowly opened the door and sat next to her bed and wrapped my fingers around her hand. When she stirred I tried to detangle my fingers but she only grasped them harder. Her eyes fluttered opened and instantly found mine. She smiled at me and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my own lips. It's ridiculous to get this felling so soon after meeting her but there's this twinge in the pit of my stomach when she does anything.

"You didn't have to stay"

I nodded, "I wanted to"

She smiled brightly at me and sat up a little straighter in the bed.

"Your mom is really worried about you" I said to break the silence.

She rolled her eyes but there was a smile playing at her lips.

"She say's you get hurt a lot"

"Yeah I like to do things for fun I'm kinda an adrenalin junky"

I nod I know the high of doing something crazy but I'm still carful it doesn't sound like she is.

"That doesn't mean you can't be carful when you're doing those things"

She grimaces but nods in agreement. I know for sure I'm missing something now I just don't know what it is.

When Holly walked into San's room I decided it was time to go. I excused myself and went to go find Rachel. I found her still in conversation with Quinn and I practically had to drag her away.

"You are smitten"

She sighed at me but the smile gave her away.

"Britt she's great like perfect in every way"

"Well good for you I'm happy for you"

She smiles broadly at me and I can't help but feel a little jealous I want to be that happy.

"So what did you learn about her?"

"Are you asking about Quinn or are you asking about what Quinn told me about Santana?"

I blushed, she knew me way too well.

"Well I learned that they are not actually related by blood. Santana was kicked out of her home at 14 when she told her parents she was gay and Quinn was kicked out when her parents found out she was pregnant at 15 and they ended up in the system together and became friends and their father was the attending doctor to her pregnancy anyways they adopted them both and they've been with them ever since."

"Why did they adopt San?"

"Quinn wouldn't go unless they did Santana was her only friend when she was going through her pregnancy"

I nodded. Biting my lower lip I contemplated the few things I knew about Santana. There was something more beyond the kicking out and the adoption there was clearly a bigger problem I could sense it and I wanted to do something about it but I couldn't if she didn't tell me what it was.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed in the hotel room I was glad that they had pushed back the races a day but it meant that I had time to think about other things and that was never good. All kinds of thoughts were bombarding me after my talk with Rachel. Deciding I wouldn't be able to just sit and do nothing I pulled on a swimsuit and headed down to the pool and slid into the hot tub.

The warm water didn't calm my mind but it made me more comfortable while thinking about all my thoughts.

By the time I was a prune and completely over heated I came to the conclusion that Santana was a closed up box and some one had put the tap across the top but I was determined to tear it away and bring the contents out into the world again.


	3. Chase

Sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

After climbing out of the hot tub I make my way back to my room slipping into bed. I groan as I realize I left my phone in my pants pocket. I grab it unlocking it to set the time when I see a text from Quinn.

"Rest well big race tomorrow"

I smile before climbing back into bed.

I wake to my favorite song in the morning, stretching till my shoulders pop I flop back in bed and stare at the ceiling for a moment before getting in the shower. I'm still consumed by what I learned about San and I end up in the shower longer than I anticipated. Scrambling now that I'm running out of time I grab a granola bar from my bag and pull Rachel out the door behind me.

I may have broken one of two traffic laws getting to the track this morning but I didn't get caught so didn't matter too much.

Just before heading up to the start lines I caught Rachel laughing with Quinn again and I smirked but soon had a frown on my face, why was Quinn here shouldn't she be with Santana making sure she's gonna be okay?

Before I had time to investigate my race was being called and I pushed my bike over to the start line.

It wasn't a good race I was too distracted by thoughts of Santana and an angry looking Quinn came up to me after the race.

"Brittany what was that you came in fourth"

"I know I'm sorry I was distracted"

She sighed and ground her teeth slightly, "Damn it San" I heard her grumble under her breath.

"Where is San?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head.

"How do you not know where your sister is?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head back.

"I don't know she was gone from the hospital this morning and she wasn't checked out she just decided to leave"

"How have you not found her yet?" I almost yelled.

"When she doesn't want to be found she wont be found for all I know she's not even in the US any more"

I had nothing to say to that, she's rich of course she could just up and leave if she wanted to.

I turned quickly and headed to my truck getting in and driving off.

Santana's POV

I sighed leaning back in my mustang. When Quinn finally got hold of me she was going to kill me. The light turned green and I hit the accelerator. I had almost made it all the way to Tahoe and the family lake house and it was only 10 in the morning. I glanced at the clock again Britt would be racing soon but I shook my head from those thoughts. I groaned as pain pulsed through my head at the movement. I pulled up the gravel drive and sat looking at the house for a moment. It was practically mine I was the only one who could stand the lack of civilization out here for extended periods of time. I knew Quinn would already know I was gone and she would pretend that she had no idea where I went and I hoped to god she would keep it that way and not tell Britt where to find me.

I liked her I knew that already but I had so many demons in my past and she was just so sweet and innocent I couldn't drag her down with me. I went up to my room pulling out a suit, board shorts and a tank top. I glanced around the room enjoying the comfort of the familiar hide away. I ran my hand over the smooth cloth that covered the mirror next to my dresser; taking a deep breath I pulled the cloth down. My face looked flawless unless you knew what you were looking for. I found the tiny marks that had made me what I was and before I could stop my self I was on my knees sobbing.

Brittany's POV

I knew Quinn knew more than she was telling me and mustering up all the courage I had I walked into the hospital looking for her father. I found him near the entrance and quickly raced over to him.

"Where is she?"  
>He looked at me wide eyed for a moment before sighing.<p>

I sent Rachel a quick text telling her I wouldn't be finishing the tournament as I typed in the address Miguel gave me. It took me about 6 hours but I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her car sitting in the driveway. I knocked but there was no answer but I heard noise coming from the back of the house. I walked around the wraparound porch to see her sitting at the edge of the dock knees pulled up to her chest and the sheer beauty of it made my breath catch. I watched for a moment and she readjusted her self and her tank top rode up slightly exposing a strip of tan skin; my heart rate sped up to a dangerous beat.

I walked forward slowly trying not to startle her.

"Quinn broke?"

"Your father"

She turned slightly to look at me but I couldn't read the expression because sunglasses covered her eyes.

I took a set next to her; looking out over the lake as the sunset behind us. I gently put my hand on her back but she stiffened as leaned away from the touch. Feeling rejected I pulled my hand back and laced my fingers together in my lap. She glanced away from me and then sighed; her hand found mine unlaced my fingers and put hers in their place, but she still didn't look at me.

"What's going on?"

She still hadn't looked at me she was still looking off over the lake.

I nudged her with my shoulder finally at least getting a sigh out of her.

"I"

She paused, "I'm not some one you want to be around I have issues"

I smirked but she didn't see it.

"Every one has problems"

"Not like me they don't how many people do you know that have done the kinds of things I've done?"

I frowned I had no idea the kind of things that she'd done so how was I supposed to know.

"I don't know every thing you've done but I know some things, you've made my racing dream come true by sponsoring me, you've saved me on the track, and you've made me worry about you in a way I've never worried about any one before"

"Why?"

"Why what?"  
>"Why are you being so nice to me you don't even know me"<p>

"But I want to know you"

"Why there is nothing great about me"

"I find that hard to believe"

She sighed again let go of my hand and stood, I felt rejected as soon as it happened and missed the hand she stuck out to help me out. I jumped when she tapped my shoulder.

"Careful I was just trying to help you up"

I smiled sheepishly at her, "Thanks" I said once I was standing on my feet.

She continued to hold my hand as she pulled me back to the house and even once we were standing inside we were still holding hands and it made my heart rate speed up. I wasn't sure if she could tell; if she felt it she didn't give anything away. We ended in the kitchen where she pulled out two bottles of water handed me one and then grabbed my hand again pulling me up the stairs. We stopped in a large bedroom where she pulled out several outfits handed me them to me then pulled me down the hall to another room. I assumed this room was hers it had a whole wall that was a window that had a door leading to a balcony. The remaining three walls were a dark grey not yet black but close. There were thick curtains that could be pulled across the expanse of the window and I imagined that it made the room quite dark.

I stood around rather uncomfortably unsure of what I was supposed to do with the clothing that had been thrust into my hand.

"You can change in the bathroom" She said nodding her head to the door on the far wall. I smiled and headed into the bathroom.

Once I was in jeans and a t-shirt I came back into the room unprepared for what I saw.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think sorry for mistakes<p> 


	4. Learning

So here you go.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping I had imagined the door opening.

"Umm sorry I should have knocked"

I sighed hopes shattered. Quickly pulling a shirt over my head I turn to look at her expecting a look of horror. The only thing I see on her face is a tinge of pink and her eyes downcast.

"I'm dressed now"

She glances up but doesn't hold my look.

"Yeah sorry about that I really didn't mean to, well yeah… sorry"

I smile despite my unease, "It's really fine"

She looks up slowly raking her eyes over me till reaches my face and holds my stare this time.

I have to look away because she staring at me like she can see right through me and I'm not sure she'll like what she might find.

"You hungry?" I ask my voice cracking slightly.

"Starved"

I nod and walk past her out the door and back down the stairs. I can feel her stare on me and I don't feel self-conscious that my scar is visible through my shirt like I normally am even with a white shirt on. She follows me down to the kitchen as I start to pull stuff together to make some spaghetti.

"You wanna help?"

"Umm I'm not really good in the kitchen Rach does all the cooking"

"You live with her"

"Yeah I mean my mom kicked me out after my dad died in a bike accident because I wouldn't give up ridding and she wouldn't support it, anyway once we were done with high school her fathers helped us get on our feet and we just kinda kept together"

I nodded.

"You already knew the part about my father didn't you?"

I nodded again, "It's why I made a point to sponsor you cause I knew how you must have felt to have nothing"

I handed her the pasta and pointed to the pot smiling encouragingly.

She looked uneasy as she walked over to the pot and I couldn't help the flutter in my abdomen when she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

I went back to work on chopping things for the sauce.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw her looking at me again, "What?"

"Nothing I'm just… you hide and I want to know why I guess"

"I don't hide"

"Yes you do, earlier you were terrified that I was gonna comment on the mark on your back and I saw the relief wash through you when I was embarrassed cause I caught you topless"

I stood with my mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out and she sighed.

"Sorry some times I talk to much"

We were quiet through the rest of making dinner. I still didn't have a response for her blunt description of my self.

By the time we sat down at the table I was ashamed of myself.

"You are right", I mumbled

She looked almost stunned that I had said it.

"Why?"

I wasn't really sure what she was asking and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Why are you so afraid of being your self"

I sigh, "I just… I don't like my past and so I pretend that it's not really there"

"But it makes you" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

My pasta forgotten I just looked at her.

"What?" she said wiping her mouth.

"Where did you come from?"  
>She smiled broadly at me and dug into her pasta once more.<p>

Once we were done I poured us both a glass of wine and took her into the den. Sitting curled into the corner of the couch she sat on the other side mirroring my position. She looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"My ex I guess is where it starts" she nods encouraging me to continue.

"Well I was nineteen when I first met her, Quinn and I went to a club one night and I ended up dancing with her the whole night. I gave her my number at the end of the night but I wasn't expecting her to call me back and she didn't but we ran into each other the next time we went to the club and it was awkward to say the least"

I smirked at the memory, "Anyway she apologized for never calling and instead of staying at the club we went to a restaurant and had a first date. It was great till her family came for a visit and suddenly I was her best friend. I was mad but I played along it wasn't my place to out her to her family and I put on a brave face. One night I confronted her about it though we had been going out for about a year and I had over heard a conversation at Christmas as to why she had to bring me with her."

I sighed this is where things get bad, "I asked her if she thought we were going anywhere because if we were how were we going to explain that. I asked her to marry me that night. I asked her if I were to ask her to marry me would she say yes were we serious. She told me we were and I pulled out an engagement ring."

I heard Brittany gasp, "She said yes and it was perfect everything was perfect" I sigh.

"She asked me to wait for a little while before she told her parents but she already agreed to marry me and so I would wait and so I did. But waiting for little while turned into eight months and I just… I didn't know how long I was willing to wait with no end in sight"

I could feel my eyes pricking with tears but I held them at bay, "We were coming back from dinner one night and it was raining I don't blame her I never would but we got in an accident"

I chance a glance at Brittany but she's looking at her hands clasped in her lap and it makes me feel safer, "She was fine she walked away from it but my side was it and spun and I don't really know what happened but I was barely breathing when I got to the hospital. I woke up a week later to a letter and her ring on my bed side table"

I felt a hand suddenly on my thigh and I snapped my eyes open met with blue.

"Her letter said that she really did love me but she couldn't face her parents and that I would find someone who would love me and be with me. I was heart broken and I felt like I couldn't breath I'd given so much for her and when I got back to our apartment she was gone like she'd never been there"

Brittany squeezes my knee softly.

"So I came up here to get away from the empty feeling but I was still recovering and I hated the way I looked I felt like it just drove her away and so I hid from everything. I still have the scars but back then they were so noticeable against my skin and the one on my back is the worst."

"What's it from?"

"The top of it is from the sun roof when the car was struck it caused it to shatter and a piece sliced through my shoulder down to the middle of my spine the bottom half was from surgery, they would have gone from the front but the skin was so bruised and puffy they couldn't, it's smoother and less jagged then the top one."

Brittany's POV

The story was more than I was expecting but I was relieved she had told me. I watched her once she had finished and I could tell she was emotionally spent. She didn't even have time to make it up stairs before she was asleep. I took our wine glasses to the kitchen rinsing them and our dishes from dinner.

When I came back into the den she was fully asleep and I took the throw off the back of the couch covering her. I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep so I took another blanket out of a cupboard bunking down on the other couch in the room. I found myself lying on my side watching her sleep. Besides feeling like a total creeper I found myself thinking about the missing parts of her story. I assumed that she did all of her crazy stunts after her incident because she was in so much pain she needed something to feel alive again, but watching her sleep she looked so peaceful free almost. Her brow scrunched momentarily then smoothed back out. With a sigh I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I was pulled out of sleep to the sound of music clearing the sleep from my eyes and stretching the kink from my back I smiled as I heard the sound of humming coming from the kitchen.

Standing I made my way to the kitchen and leaned against the door way watching as Santana worked on eggs and pancakes. She spun around a little eyes closed bare feet padding on the floor singing to Adele with out a care in the world.

"Smells good", I said letting her know I was there.

She turned a flush starting to spread on her face, "Morning"

"Good morning", I said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring myself some before looking around for the cream and sugar. With out a word she handed whole milk and three sugar cubes to me. I smile at her and sit at the table watching her work. She's stopped dancing and singing though and I'm saddened to know that she doesn't feel comfortable with me.

We're sitting enjoying our breakfast when the sound of the front door startles me. Santana just roles her eyes and sighs. Quinn walks into the kitchen giving Santana a pointed look and me a glare, Rachel comes in just behind her. I guilty look at Rachel knowing she would have been worried about me.

"You didn't get cleared to leave, and you bailed on a race" Quinn says in a stern voice looking at Santana and I respectively. Santana looks at me in shock apparently not realizing I had left before the tournament was over.

"Sorry" I said unsure of what else to say. Quinn just sighs and sits at the table resting her head in her hands. To my surprise Rachel comes up behind her and rubs her shoulders. I chance a glance at Santana but she looks just as shocked as I feel. Finishing my pancakes I rinse my plate and lean against the sink.

"So I suppose we should do something since we're here and all" Quinn says glancing at Santana.

"Yeah we could go out on the boat, you guys ever wake boarded?"

I smirk at Santana's question, "Yes I have Rachel never done anything athletic"

Santana can't stop the giggle that escapes and it's the cutest thing I've ever heard.

Quinn smiles at Rachel, "Well I'm sure you'll do fine we'll teach you"

And with that we have a plan I go back up to Santana's room behind her grabbing the suit she pulled out yesterday. Unsure again of where I should change it's solved when Santana pulls her shirt off turning her back she slips her bikini top on so I turn and do the same.

* * *

><p>So yeah I hope you like it and don't worry they will get back to the track at some point they will also get together soon.<p> 


	5. Little Push

Thanks for all the positive reviews I'm enjoying writing this glad you guys are enjoying reading this.

So I had time to write another chapter and a half so I thought I would let you guys have it tonight and hopefully I'll finish the next chapter by tomorrow night, no guarantees though cause I've got a bunch of stuff going on so don't be too disappointed but if it's not up by tomorrow night it won't be up till Monday I have a wedding to go to this weekend my friend is getting married to her girlfriend before she deploys and I'm so excited =) yay for progress.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The week passed quickly with the four of us hanging out and doing nothing. We go out on the boat a lot letting it idle in the middle of the lake laying out relaxing. I'm jarred back to reality one afternoon though when Santana gets a phone call about a new client that wants to meet with her specifically and I'm reminded that we all have lives. I have another tournament starting next Tuesday and I should be getting back to my life. Rachel I know has scripts pilling up that directors want her opinion on.

I find myself pulled from my musings when Santana sits beside me on the bow. She rests against me and my heart hammers in my chest and I'm sure she can hear it.

"It's the worst part of coming up here"

I look at her quizzically.

"Having to go back to reality"

I nod, "But couldn't you just stay here and support your self?"

"Yeah but I mean I don't know I'd want someone to share it with you know, I mean yeah I could be here but it's not the same with out that person and maybe kids definitely a dog"

I smile at her picture, "Yeah that would be amazing"

She nods thoughtfully, "I could still be a lawyer but like own a firm in the city and actually have nothing to do with the legal part at all"

"What would that special person be doing?" I ask because I can't help it.

"Open a water sport school" is her response and I can't help the flip that my heart does because I was talking about the fact that I'm not sure I wanna keep up with the racing for much longer, maybe open a store or a school and as I side thought I mentioned wakeboarding.

I hear Rachel's distinct giggle from the back and I turn around just in time to see Quinn steal a kiss from her. I smile because I'm happy Rachel's happy but inside I'm frowning because I'm jealous.

Santana follows my line of sight, "They're great together" she whispers in my ear and the shudder that goes through me is involuntary. Before I can say anything she gone heading to the wheel and turning us back to the house.

Santana's POV

The week has been amazing but sometimes I forget that it's not really my reality. I noticed Quinn and Rachel getting together in the first couple of days and they're cute together. I sigh as I spin the wheel pointing us back to our dock. Brittany is still on the bow and the way the wind pulls her hair back and the sun hits her makes my heart beat a mile a minute. I think to the conversation I just had with her. I know it's wrong to be thinking about a future with a woman I barely know but there is something about her that pulls me to her and I can't get her off my mind. That picture I just painted for her had her and no one else in it and that scares the hell out of me.

I should just ask her out but I don't want her to say no. After all she's been nothing but a good friend, sometimes I feel like her eyes linger but I'm sure it's my imagination.

I'm pulled from my inner thoughts when Quinn comes up and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"She's pretty"

"Yeah I know"

"You should ask her out"

"I don't want her to say no"

"For someone who loves an adrenaline rush you sure are a wimp"

"I just… I like her so much is scares the hell out of me I mean I barely know the woman and I thought about what it would be like to live out here with her"

Quinn shifts away from me smiling I role my eyes at her knowing look busying my self with docking the boat.

Once the boat was docked I helped Quinn unload the ice chest. When that was done I reached a hand out to Brittany to help her off the boat with earned a smirk from Quinn and Rachel.

Once she was safely on the dock I loosened my grip but she didn't let go and I found myself walking hand in hand with her into the house. We walked into the den and due to the linked hands sat rather close to each other on the couch.

"We should watch a movie", Rachel said and agreement came from the rest of us.

After some debate A Lot Like Love was settled on. I rolled my eyes at the cheesy romantic comedy but the grin that stretched across Brittany's face was worth the horror I was about to sit through. I hadn't actually ever seen the movie and by the end of it I was just as pleased Ashton Kutcher and Amanda Peet had gotten together as the rest of them. Some how during the movie I found myself snuggled in next to Brittany and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. When the next movie started I was so tiered that I didn't even notice the title and I was asleep before the intro credits had even finished.

I woke with a start after having a dream that left me with that falling feeling. Jolting awake someone tightened their arm around my waist and I panicked for a moment before remembering the night before. I turned my head slightly to look at the sleeping blond behind me. She was still slightly tucked into the corner but her legs had stretched out underneath me. My legs were on top of hers and my back was pressed into her front.

When I heard voices from the kitchen I became hyper aware of how intimate the situation was but unable to move I pretended to still be asleep while I listened in.

"I thought they would've woken up and gone to bed" I heard Rachel whisper.

"Well I wish Santana would stop being a pussy and just ask the girl out already"

"She likes her?"  
>"Duh have you seen the way she stares and looks at her"<p>

"No I've been watching Brittany I haven't seen her fall this hard ever"

"Perhaps we should give them a little push"  
>That was the end of what I heard they moved out to the back deck. I was brought back to my situation when there was a tug around my ribs and Brittany buried her face further into my back.<p>

"Morning" I whispered turning to look at her slightly parted eyes.

It took a moment before surprise crossed her face and a blush spread over her cheeks as she let go of my waist and we adjusted our selves on the couch.

"Good morning" she said sleep still heavy in her voice.

I nodded in response.

"Sorry about squeezing you to death last night, I like to cuddle"

"It was fine I didn't mind cuddling with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I usually only cuddle like after I've taken a girl out but…"

A blush crept up to her cheeks again.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes I am, Brittany would you like to go out with me?"

"I would love to"

Brittany's POV

She asked me out I'm so excited. I'm bouncing in my seat right now and I can see the smile on her face growing every second.

"Okay but first Quinn and Rachel are going to "help" us get together" she put air quotes around help and I couldn't stop the giggle at how adorable she looked when she rolled her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?"  
>She shrugged, "I don't know but I want to get them for trying to meddle"<p>

I thought for a moment, "Well knowing Rachel they're probably going to make us go out and then she's gonna fake needing to come back and we should totally be like angry when we get back make things supper awkward"

The smirk that made it's way to her face told me she liked my plan and then as if called Rachel came in.

"Hey so how about we head into town, maybe see a movie walk around and then grab some drinks before calling it a night.

Santana and I both agreed and went to get showered and dressed. By the time we were all ready it was close to 2 and we headed into town. There wasn't actually a movie showing that we wanted to see and Santana smirked knowingly at me. We walked through little shops here and there at one point I went to use the restroom and when I came back Santana had a bag that she didn't have before. I tried to peak but she caught me and smirked at my pout.

By the time 7 rolled around we were all looking to sit after a long day. Going to a local bar, we took a table near the back, Rachel and Quinn on one side and Santana and myself on the other. We ordered a couple of beers and some nachos to share, but before the nachos even got there Rachel was looking sketchy.

"You know I'm not really feeling well I think it was just a little too much for me today"

"You want me to take you back Rach?" I asked.

"Brittany I got it" Quinn said taking her hand saying a quick good-bye and leaving.

Santana managed to hold her laughter through the whole thing but burst out as soon as the door had closed.

"You know your best friend I must say"

I nodded in agreement.

The nachos came and we sipped out beers and talked about everything and nothing. It was nice to have someone to share some time with. When the check came I went to reach for my purse but Santana stopped me, "I'm still going to take you on a real date but I can start tonight"

I blushed at the gesture. When we left she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I leaned into her side.

As we approached the house she moved a couple paces ahead of me like we discussed and went through the door first. It slammed loudly and I heard mumbling that I assumed was Rachel and Quinn asking what happened. I walked through shortly after glaring at Santana who was seated in the den and saying nothing to Rachel or Quinn before heading to the room I had claimed at the beginning of the week. I changed and lay down in bed pulling a racing magazine out and flipping through when a tentative knock came.

"What?"

"Can I come in" came Rachel weak reply.

"Fine"

She stuck her head in then came in fully, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened", she asked coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I don't want to talk about it but it would have been fine if you hadn't left" I flipped the magazine closed curled on my side facing away from her to hid my smile.

She sighed and then left after patting me on the back. I felt bad after she left but I mean she should know better I can handle my self.

About an hour later a soft knock came on the door before I heard the handle turn. Santana slid onto the bed head propped on her elbow looking at me. I turned to face her and we both quietly giggled.

She looked unusually shy for a moment before moving her other hand out from behind her back. In it was a small black box extremely short and square.

"Here I saw you looking at it" She lifted the lid off the box reveling a silver charm bracelet with a single silver charm. The charm was a duck and it was adorable. She reached for my wrist and then clasped it around.

"I should go long drive and all"

With a kiss to the cheek she left and I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p>back to the track next chapter plus some fluff before some more drama. so yeah read and review thanks<p>

hope you all like the drama of last chapter I know it was a lot I have no idea how painful a break up like that would be but the accident and the scars are all my own so that was easy to picture thank god I have a girlfriend that thinks they're badass =)


	6. Past Comes Back

Santana's POV

Brittany and I had decided to play with Quinn and Rachel for a little longer so the next morning we avoided each other and both rather heatedly explained we would not be driving together.

Seeing no need to drive all three cars back I left the mustang in the garage and went with Quinn who pestered me the whole three hours about what had happened the night before.

Brittany took her truck Rachel riding shot gun and we set off.

By 9 we needed to stop to eat having only each grabbed a granola bar before setting off. We spotted a little family owned diner and pulled off the freeway.

When we all stepped out of the cars Quinn rushed over to Rachel grabbing her arm and pulling her further ahead. I sent Brittany a quick look smirking.

The hostess took us over to a booth and Quinn and Rachel looked uncomfortable.

Speaking up I said, "This is fine thanks"

I grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her in next to me laughing into her shoulder at Quinn and Rachel's expression.

Brittany soon couldn't contain her laughter either and we ended up a giggling mess with two rather pissed off looking people across from us.

"So you don't hate each other?"

"Quinn we spent another two hours at that bar after you left"

She looked at me realizing the truth of the statement and shook her head, "I hate you; you made me feel so bad"

"Well if you hadn't wanted to meddle it wouldn't have happened, and your whispering sucks"

Quinn smirked at me and Rachel huffed glaring at Brittany who pouted slightly causing Rachel to role her eyes and smile.

Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair and once done we did some flip-flopping so I was sitting shot gun next to Brit.

The rest of the drive was fabulous with the radio blasting singing along to our hearts content.

When she dropped me off at my apartment I was sad to see her go. She pulled to a stop and raced around to open my door before walking me to the front of my building.

"I had an amazing week"

"Me too" I responded

She leaned in placing a kiss on the cut on my forehead and I waved as she pulled away.

Brittany's POV

After dropping her off I drove for another half hour to pick up my trailer. Once it was hitched again I drove home. As I was pulling up Quinn was driving away. As I walked through the door Rachel came skipping to greet me.

"She's perfect"

I laughed at her sing song tone, "Is she now"

"Yes she is she's taking me out next weekend"

I nod before heading to my room to shower and go to bed it had been a long weekend.

As I climbed into bed my phone screen lit up.

_Hey I'll see you Tuesday for your race sleep tight_

I smiled at San's adorableness before texting back.

_You are adorable and I can't wait to see you_

She texted back almost immediately

_I'm badass not adorable_

_Well I think you are adorable_

_=)_

With that I set my alarm and snuggled into my bed.

When my alarm went off the next morning I groaned in protest of the hour but when I opened my eyes and they fell on the charm bracelet a smile pulled at my lips and I found myself looking forward to the day even if it was only because at the end of it I would be waking up to see Santana again.

Stumbling into the kitchen I was met with Rachel and Sam eating scrambled eggs.

"Well hello there blondie how we doing"

"Sam shut up you're just as blond as I am"

He laughed heartily and went back to his breakfast.

"Sorry I wasn't there last weekend though it sounds like it didn't matter cause you didn't stay"  
>"Yeah it was fine but you better not leave me the rest of the season I need my favorite mechanic"<p>

Sam snorted, "We all know that's not true"

"What it so is you are my favorite Puck is better but you are my favorite"

Sam rolled his eyes

"Oh come on Sammy Puck is my sponsor mechanic and I know you're friends with him"

He grumbled something and went back to his breakfast. I grabbed my own breakfast then headed back to my room to get into practice gear. Before tossing my phone on to my truck bed I notice a text opening it I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

_Britt-Britt hope you got up and got practicing wanna see you win tomorrow- San_

I didn't respond deciding I would call her after I was done with my practice for the day.

It was a good practice hard but good and Sam did some fine-tuning on my bike making it purr to perfection. When I came through the back door Rachel was talking to someone. Walking round the corner I see Sam's sister Katie.

"Katie, how are you?" I sorta squeal from excitement.

"Hey B I'm good I thought I'd see you race tomorrow"

I jump up and down in excitement. We eat homemade pizza for dinner and Katie catches us up on what she's been doing. When we were younger she, Sam and I were inseparable people always thought we were all related. I can't help but feel sad though she disappeared for years and this was the first time I'd seen her. She looked older and there was a distinct sadness about her that I couldn't place. She went to grab the remote when I noticed the jagged scar that ran the length of her arm.

"What is that?"  
>"Oh I was in an accident a couple years ago nothing big"<p>

She says nothing big but I swear she looks like she's about to cry. The scar reminds me though that I was gonna call Santana and I excuse my self to go do so.

When I come back they have a movie in but I'm not really interested so I head to my room pretending I'm going to sleep.

I apparently was tired because I wake up after my alarm blaring for 10 minutes. Pulling myself together we all manage to get out the door on time pulling up to my parking space with plenty of time to spare. Rachel goes off to sign me in while I sit with Sam going over my bike. Sam fiddles with my gearshift making sure it works properly when Puck walks up.

"Sup Sam, Britt"

I nod to him before searching behind him and my heart skips a beat when I see her. She's busy though so I go to talk to Katie.

"So what are you really here for?" I can't help but ask my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I heard some one had gotten into the racing business and I just need to see them again"

"Sounds like you fucked something up"

She grimaces but nods.

"Yeah I did and I don't know if I can fix things it's been a while" She glances off towards the track and when she does I feel arms slip around my waist.

"Hey Britt-Britt"

I don't even have time to respond before Katie's eyes snap to us.

"Sanny" it's almost breathed out and sounds so intimate and personal jealousy immediately bubbles.

I feel San's grip tighten around my abs but she steps to the side.

"Katie" It's cold the way she says it and as if I was hit by a freight train every thing clicks into place.

I wrap my arm around Santana's shoulders and she leans in Katie's eyes flash in anger before they tear up.

Rachel comes up and tells me I've got to go get ready for my race when I don't budge she drags me off. I feel like my heart is breaking.

Santana's POV

I feel sick right now facing her after all these years.

"Sanny please"

"Don't call me that you have no right" I bit back and she flinches but I can't bring myself to care

"I've always called you that"

"When we knew each other yes but we don't know each other" my tone was harsh and I knew she wasn't used to it. I talked to every one that way every one but her well and now Brittany.

She took a step towards me and I stepped back keeping the distance.

"I never meant to hurt you"

I snort at that, "Really leaving the ring and a note as the only proof that we ever knew each other? That was not hurting me?"

"I know that wasn't the way to handle it but I want to make it up to you and I want to be apart of your life out and proud, I want what we had back" I see her rub at the spot her ring used to sit.

I shake my head violently willing the tears not to fall.

"Please let me fix this"

"There is nothing to fix" and suddenly the truth of the words hit me I don't want to fix it sure I can move forward and maybe be friends with her but there is a wonderful woman waiting for me to cheer her on.

"I'm sorry Katie but I can't be with you never again I think I finally found that person you told me I would find when you left and she's out there about to race and I can't miss it"

I turn to go find Rachel once I spot her I make my way over not looking back. Brittany is standing with her having a quick chat before heading to the gate. She glances at me when I walk over and her eyes are questioning. Rachel is in the middle of telling her something but I ignore it pull her by her racing jersey and push my lips firmly against hers I pull way resting my cheek against hers so my mouth is next to her ear, "You look so fucking sexy in that and you're going out with me tonight no protesting" I kiss her hard once more for good measure and smack her ass before she heads to the gates totally stunned Rachel glares at me.

"What?"  
>"Now she's never gonna focus" I chuckle and I see her strait face start to break before she joins in my laughter.<p>

She stops, "I'm not going to pry but I'm guessing you know Katie"

"I was engaged to her" I can see the shock on her face.

"I didn't know she was gay"

"Yeah that was the problem but when she left she told me I would find someone who loved me like I deserved and Britt is that person I have no doubt about that"

She smiles at me and we turn to look at the track as the gates come down.

Brittany's POV

I won my two races but that wasn't what I would remember about the day ever it just wasn't important compared to Santana.

When I finished for the day Katie was sitting in my trailer. I don't know what to say so I don't say anything I just stand there next to my bike looking at her.

"I… I never meant…"

"You hurt her" I cut her off before she can finish.

"I know"

"She's amazing and wonderful and perfect and you took that and completely destroyed it and then broke it even further by leaving"

"She blames me for the accident?"  
>"No she doesn't but does that really make you feel any better?"<p>

"No it doesn't"  
>"Why?"<p>

"I couldn't tell my parents you know them"  
>I nod, "I do and I think that if you had really loved her you would have told them about her"<p>

"I did love her more than anything" she practically sobs

"No clearly you didn't how could you hide some one so amazing I wouldn't be able to contain my joy if she ever decided she wanted to spend her life with me"

She looks at me like she finally has some clarity.

"You're in love with her"

It's not a question but it has me pause before answering, "I don't know what I am yet but I know I look forward to talking to her, seeing her, being near her, everything to do with her makes my heart race and I can't wait to get to know her"

Katie looks like she got punched, but I can't really feel bad I was hoping she had maybe a slightly different account of the events but its clear she doesn't.

"I don't want you to disappear again from my life, I missed you but I need you to respect her and me and what we might have"

"I let her go and told her some one would love her the way she deserved to be loved and I can't think of any one more worthy of that then you and I can't think of anyone more worthy then San to love you"


End file.
